


The Time Was Then

by ElSun



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The Paragon of Courage is Kate as The paragon of Hope is Kara
Relationships: Kate/Kara
Kudos: 5





	The Time Was Then

The story of who you are is not your no matter, who you lie to. You are not what the papers read. You are not what your ex, says when they leave.  
This your World, you story begins in the annals of time. Your story begins because you began.  
When you begin the road is long, you are not the Outfit. You are not a legend, or a myth.  
You are the story... You are the person who trained, sweat,kicked,punched and lived.  
The moment the truth begins there is no I didn’t sign up for this... the I feel bad. Duh!!! You should feel bad people died, murders occurred. This is The world. This is the Universe....  
“Now if only this was written in the book.”  
At the moment the two paragons are in the Universe sadly they are also scattered thru time. A fate for which can neither be grasped or denied just a fact.  
Kate is not the person she is going to be, her courage is her’s but it forges another. Kara’s hope begins another World a future still traveling.  
Yet the two have begun and that is a truth that no one can challenge and win. Sometimes when you deny the great in you begin to darken the light.  
“ So tell me what do you think?”  
“That crime sucks I miss my Earth.”  
“Wow, just so wholesome.”  
“Yes.”  
“You know when I think of this place I’m going to have this image of shipping lane.”  
“Yeah me too...”  
“You think it’s just this rock?”  
“Could be, but more so than not I want my time back. Work..”  
“Really???”  
“Well it’s more so I have a friend and there is Miss.Grant.”   
“Sooo this sounds good...”  
“You would think...but my friend seemed to freak about Miss.Grant. Ok I get stuff happened and they seemed to notice being moved thru the Universe and they look different but come on. This is a big deal.”  
“So maybe you three just need a date.”  
“Well,I haven’t told Miss.Grant and I think they no something about me and maybe they have problems.”  
“Date preferably way from prying eyes.”  
“Ok will work on that.”  
“This is good you know real friends aren’t always easy not lose.”  
“I know.”  
“Hmmm,” she isn’t sure why but some where in here mind she knows there is someone.  
“Hey you two.” Lois popped in desperate to escape the whole ship was a downer with the Universe is killing itself moment.  
“Lois, why?”  
“How much time we got...”  
The End


End file.
